


Strap On Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali rides Ashlyn until they're both tired. Smut smut smut.</p><p>ORIGINAL STORY OF KENDARRR!!!</p><p>YOU SHOULD GO CHECK HER PROFILE. </p><p>https://m.fanfiction.net/u/2527241/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strap On Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut.

Ashlyn was roused awake by the sound of shifting on the bed beside her. The sheets felt warm against the smooth skin of her back, and she sighed in contentment. After a long night of… physical activities with Ali, her limbs and her neck were sore, thanks to her girlfriend's excessive biting. She tried to push herself up but the sound of metal grating against wood kept her arms in place. Ashlyn glanced up, and sleep was the last thing in her mind.

Her wrists were cuffed above her head.

"Baby, what are you doing?" She asked. Ashlyn's voice was ragged with sleep and immediate arousal. The sight of a naked Ali always had that effect on her. Ali straddled her thigh and Ashlyn bit her lip when she felt something hot and wet. "Did you have a wet dream or something? Fuck, you're soaking."

She could hear the smirk in Ali's voice as the girl's hips began to roll, spreading her juices all over Ashlyn's thigh. "Something like that," she husked. Ali reached between her legs, only for her fingers to come out glistening. "And you know whose fault it is?"

"No," Ashlyn's chest heaved, her nipples strained and her palms itched. "But it better be because of me."

"Oh, it is." Ali moved up so that she was straddling Ashlyn's lower stomach. The juices that Ali was spreading all over her body made her own arousal seep out of her. "I woke up with your fingers inside of me, you know." Ashlyn glanced up at her fingers and the desire to suck them in her mouth to taste Ali made her tongue tingle. "And then I had a thought."

"W-what is it?" Ashlyn stared up at Ali, almost in reverence. With Ali above her like that, with a smirk to rival the devil's, it was a wonder that Ashlyn was still alive and breathing. Ali bent forward and kissed Ashlyn's cheek. It was a feather's touch, and it served its purpose. Ashlyn craned her neck forward to feel more.

Ali giggled and pulled away. "I thought, 'why don't I do what I want to Ashlyn, seeing as she's mine anyway'?" Never leaving from her spot on the blonde's stomach, the defender reached for their bedside drawer, pulling out their harness and Ali's favourite translucently-purple dildo. It was nine inches, ribbed, and was quite thick.

"So, I cuffed you to the bed and now," Ali's voice dripped with fire and the promises of orgasms, making Ashlyn's eyes dilate. "Now, I'm going to strap you up and ride you down."

The tip of the dildo traced Ashlyn's lower lip. She opened her mouth and her tongue traced the plastic, making it wet. She sucked on it, made hungry sounds from the back of her throat all the while watching Ali's expression. The brunette yanked the shaft from Ashlyn's lips, leaving a trail of spit connecting the tip to the blonde's tongue. "You're a dirty girl for knowing how to suck cock, Ashlyn."

"You taught me, remember?" Ash retorted. "The first time we used that thing, you didn't let me fuck you until you sucked it right to make me come." Ali blushed at the memory, but instantly recovered. She slipped the harness on Ashlyn's hips and snapped the cock in place.

"You ready for my pussy, Ash?" Ali demanded, squatting over the purple shaft, giving Ashlyn one of the best views of her dripping sex. The rosiness of the brunette's pussy was a mild contrast to her olive skin, and it made Ashlyn want her all the more.

"Yes, yes, I want you." Ashlyn groaned out, shuddering when the delicious visual of Ali's cunt taking her cock was presented before her. She watched it disappear, inch by inch, until it was all the way to the hilt. Their cores touched and the insert rubbed against Ashlyn's clit, making her shudder violently. "Jesus fuck!" she hissed.

"You're so big," Ali whimpered, falling forward with her arms on either side of Ashlyn's head. She was breathing heavily, and it smelled like coffee and bagels. Ashlyn licked her lips, stretching her neck forward to nip at the singer's jaw. A brief thought about Freud and penile envy passed through Ashlyn's head, but immediately shook it off when Ali began to roll her hips while moving up and down on the – no, hercock.

It was her cock, not some piece of plastic that was making Ali throw her head back and make the dirtiest noises leave her lips. "You like being on top don't you, Ali? You like fucking me with your hot and," Ashlyn thrust her hips up. "…tight pussy, huh?"

"O-oh yes!" Ali shrieked at the sudden movement that pressed the sensitive spot inside her. Then, there was a shift in Ali's temperament that had Ashlyn tremble slightly – or perhaps it was the continuous rubbing on her clit. Ali seemed calmer, and her hips moved with a purpose, and it was to make herself come.

"Mmn, your cock is filling me up baby." She breathed. "I barely started fucking you and look," Ali dipped her finger inside of her cunt along with the dildo. The sound that tore through her chest was absolutely filthy. "I'm so wet for your dick, Ash."

"Shit Ali. Ride me harder." Ashlyn's voice was strangled and she pushed her hips up once more. "I want to come with you, please baby."

"Oh? Is my Ashy begging to come?" Ali teased. She was only pushing halfway of the dick inside herself. Ashlyn can barely feel anything, but the sight remained as delicious as ever. Ali leaned back to reveal her pink sex and the purple cock, dripping with girl come, making Ashlyn suddenly thirsty. "You can't come yet. I'm not even close."

"Liar," Ashlyn panted. Sweat tickled her brow and it stung her eye but she couldn't wipe it away. She slammed her hips up right when Ali was sinking down, and the sharp cry that her girlfriend released told her all that she needed to know. "You're a big liar, baby. You're about to come on my cock, aren'tcha?"

"No…" gasped Ali. Her hips rotated and moved in sloppy movements, no longer undulating like the waves of an ocean. "N-nooo, my god!"

"It's just you and me here, baby." The blonde smirked. She rattled the metal that bound her wrists to the headboard. "How about you uncuff me so I can make you see god, hm?"

Ali gasped but shook her head. Her shoulders shook and her thighs trembled. "Ashlyn, Ashlyn I'm coming." She whispered. Ashlyn groaned at the admittance and just imagined how Aliq would tighten around her.

"Fuck, I know." Ashlyn hissed. Her hips rose from the bed, and damn it, it wasn't enough. Her clit was throbbing and she can hear her heartbeat pounding against her ears. She was so close, but the sight of Ali coming all over her purple shaft wasn't enough to send her over the edge, as much as she liked to think it did. "Oh my god Alex. Why aren't you – fuck – make me come!"

"No," Ali smirked before pulling the cock out of herself and sitting on top of it. Her pussy lips parted and the length of the dildo slid between the plump and swollen lips. Ali slid up and down, whimpering Ashlyn's name after every upstroke. "You're mine. I'll make you come whenever I want."

It didn't take long for Ali to start shuddering again on top of Ashlyn, her either hands squeezing the pale breasts of her girlfriend. "O-oh, Ashlyn you feel so good!" Ali husked; the smirk still on her lips. "You're so big and thick and you make me come so hard…"

"Ali…" Ashlyn warned; her teeth gritted together as she glared at her girlfriend, planning ways to kill her. Don't get her wrong, she loved Ali, just not at the moment. "You have to let me come."

"Or else what? Give it up, Ashlyn. You can't come until I let you." The brunette taunted. She sat up and turned around, allowing Ashlyn to drool over her ass. She glanced back and jiggled her butt as the blonde stared in awe at how round and smooth it looked. "Like what you see, my little perv?"

"I fucking love your ass," Ashlyn said, almost reverently. "Look at it! It's so…" She licked her lips and heard Ali giggle. "So round and perfect. I want to eat it."

"Is that a euphemism?" Ali asked, letting her full ass bounce up and down again.

"Damn, baby. Quit jiggling that ass or I'm gonna have to fuck it." Ashlyn growled, tugging at the handcuffs again in annoyance. "Watch. When you uncuff me from this bed I am going to pull you over my lap and smack that ass until it's red and bright." It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and with the way Ali's hypnotic gyration burned itself in her head, Ashlyn was getting hungrier and hungrier. "Then I'll stick my tongue down your cute asshole and fuck you."

Ali groaned at the words and at the mental sensations that Ashlyn's promise brought her. "Oooh, I want that, baby."

"Then fucking let me do it!" The blonde snarled.

"No." The defender hummed. She reached between her legs and jacked Ashlyn's purple cock before slipping it all the way inside of her saturated cunt. "Nnngh-ooh fuck!" Ali's nails dug into the skin of Ashlyn's thighs. The pressure against her clit was almost heavenly, but after not feeling anything for a while, Ashlyn's orgasm has diminished.

"Yeah, fucking ride this dick." Ashlyn huffed. Her hips were tired from meeting Ali's rough thrusts, so she succumbed herself into the mind-numbing sensation against her clit. The diva bent forward to appease Ashlyn's hunger, and the hungry, maniacal groan that escaped the blonde was animalistic. "Fuck yourself baby, come on."

"You like being deep inside me?" The defender was gasping, hungry for air and the orgasm she so craved. "You like – " she pushed herself all the way down and gyrated her hips. " – fucking me hard? You like making me come, Ashlyn?"

"YES!" The blonde shrieked after a harsh thrust. "Oh my god, Ali."

Ali reached behind her to spread her ass cheeks, revealing her quivering, puckered asshole and her sex parting and accommodating the shaft between Ashlyn's legs. "You like that, don't you? You're stretching me so much, oh Ashlyn."

The blonde whimpered and kept her eyes open, hoping that the visual alone of her girlfriend's parted ass and soaked pussy would make her come. As Ali continued to fuck herself, the wet noises filled the room, along with Ali's guttural moans. "Please, baby. I need to come!" Ashlyn pleaded. She is starting to feel effects of prolonged teasing, and it was both delightful and hellish at the same time.

In one swift movement, Ali turned around to face Ashlyn once more. Her ass was flush against the blonde's thighs. Ashlyn circled her hips round and round, and so her cries became constant and louder. Truth be told, Ashlyn was becoming dizzy with arousal and the promise of the orgasm she so craved, and she was not above begging. "Al, please. You have no idea how much I need to come…" Ashlyn's pink, parted lips implored Ali, so she bent down to kiss them. It was almost sweet, and if it weren't for the pending pleasure bubbling inside Ashlyn's gut, she would've been content.

Ali was pumping her pussy over Ashlyn's metaphorical dick once again. Their eyes were entranced with the sight of the other. One was of arousal, and the other was of desperation. And Ali, Ashlyn saw, was coming again, with the way her eyes ignited with the flaming tongues of the peak, and the way her jaw unhinged.

"Ashlyn!"

"Aw fuck, Al." Ashlyn mumbled, Ali's forehead colliding wither collarbone. "I haven't come yet – wait, d-did you just – WAKE UP!"

"'m awake!" Ali bit back, her tongue lapping against the sweat that gathered in the hollow of Ashlyn's collarbone. "'m jus' tired."

"Oh hell no," Ashlyn hissed. Her abs trembled, and her clit was throbbing with a pain she never felt before. "Alexandra Krieger, you better not be sleeping on me!"

But no reply came from the defender on top of her. "Al, Ali please…" Ashlyn sobbed. She was so close she can taste the pleasure tha she felt a million times before. "You have no idea how much I need you. I need to fucking come. I'm going to explode if I don't!" She could feel Ali's lips moving against her neck, and it stirred her on further. "Fuck, I'll do whatever you want later, but please! Just make me come!"

At this, Ali sat up and unbuckled the harness from Ashlyn's hips. Throwing it on the far side of the bed, she placed her knee in between the flood of the blonde's pussy. "Hump my knee," Ali ordered, her voice ragged and exhausted. It renewed Ashlyn's vigour, and even if her back ached, she did as her girlfriend asked.

"Look at you," Ali whispered, leaning forward to trace her tongue against the definition of Ashlyn's jaw. "You're so fucking desperate and wet that you're begging AND humping me." She chuckled and a shudder coursed through Ashlyn's sinewy body. "Rub your clit against my knee, baby. Let me see you come for me."

"O-oh my god Ali…" Ashlyn panted; her eyes wide open in wonder and excitement. Finally, she's coming. Fucking finally. "You're so – oh my god – I'm fucking coming."

With her eyes closed, Ashlyn wrapped her legs around Ali's waist and pulled her down for a scorching kiss. "Nngh, holy shit, thank you."

Ali giggled and swept back the matted blonde hair before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you baby. I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Yeah, yeah." Ashlyn huffed. "Since you really love me, won't you uncuff me please?"

The smirk was evil, and damn it, Ashlyn would be lying if she said that her clit didn't twitch at the sight of Ali's lips curving upwards and the look in her eyes smouldered and burned Ashlyn's skin. "Now, why would I do that?"

Ashlyn gawked in disbelief. Really? "Uhm, because you love me and I made you come three times?"

"I'll think about it." Ali hummed. And if Ashlyn wasn't so tired after all the teasing and the final pleasing, she would've complained. With the plush softness of Ali curving against her body and soul, the low murmur of 'I love you's and 'I love you too's, they both drifted off to a fitful sleep.


End file.
